Jondalar Greenfury
Background Story: There is no single story that can properly explain who Jondalar Greenfury is – and to tell all the stories would leave the camp fire in cold ashes long before I am done. You may already know some of the stories. And some, I hope, are still cloaked in mystery. Some of you already know me, but for those that do not, I will convey some highlights in the attempt to show you Jondalar Greenfury – past and present. Young Jondalar Growing up as a child Jondalar Greenfury always had a great love for the life and tranquility of the Great Forests. His father, a hunter, always took his only son and daughter into the woods to help carry the prey after the hunt. Jondalar enjoyed these trips, but only until the kill. He enjoyed sneaking around in the woods unnoticed, studying the wildlife in their daily or nocturnal activities. He grew a healthy interest in the plants and trees and their uses in alchemic potions. When his father had made the kill, he felt sorry for the prey, but understood his father's explanations on the Circle of Life. He accepted the need to kill to survive, but otherwise was protective of all other beings. His younger sister showed no interest in the hunt whatsoever. Instead she showed great compassion and interest and abilities in the healing skill. At an early age she left the home to join the Priestesses of Elune to her mothers pride. Getting older Jondalar began making trips into the woods by himself. He could be gone for weeks before returning home with plants he'd discovered new uses for. His father, hoping his only son would become a hunter like himself, encouraged Jondalar's love for the woods, thinking the boy would come around and pick up the bow someday. Instead Jondalar one day chose to leave, as his sister had, to join the druids´of Moonglade. His father threw a fit, trying to convince Jondalar, that to get food on the table, you need to kill beasts, not talk to them. Jondalar said his goodbyes to his mother and left... Awakening Jondalar awakens from the Emerald Dream, and discover that much have changed. Malfurion is missing, The Great Tree is dead, the forests overrun by the Horde, the Kaldorei are no longer immortal. He travels to the new world tree and Darnassus to find answers. Arriving in Darnassus, Jondalar attends a meeting lead by Fandral Staghelm. Staghelm's promises to restore the past magnificence of the Kaldorei. Staghelm's speech is so convincing that Jondalar and many others join the ranks of the Arch Druid. Just awoken from the Emerald Dream, Jondalar needs to regain his Druidic abilities. After his basic training as a druid in Teldrassil, Jondalar leaves the island to spread the word of Fandral Staghelm to the ignorant and to help regain the once magnificent Kaldorei lands and forests. Jondalar is convinced that Fandral Staghelm, if any, is the Kaldorei that will restore their immortality. Jondalar travels the areas of Kalimdor for quite some time. He learns about a Kaldorei guild called The Order of Nature's Grasp. The Order is dedicated to retrieving the once lost forests of Kalimdor and protecting the existing ones. Jondalar reckons that a guild with this purpose must surely also be followers of Fandral Staghelm, and he decides to contact the Commander of the Blackmoon Sentinels, Makiya. A meeting is arranged at the Sentinels' Bunkhouse in Darnassus. Here Jondalar meets with Commander Makiya and the leader of another guild, Aleah, and some other Kaldorei. He is dumbfounded by the beauty of these two powerful women, and accidently calls Makiya Sir. Makiya seems not to notice, or perhaps she is just polite. Once the others have left, Jondalar falls into deep conversation with Makiya about the Order, the purpose and other things. They talk endlessly for hours. At the end of the conversation, Jondalar is accepted and invited to join the Order. Master Librarian and Poet Extraordinaire Jondalar finds great interest in the books of the libraries of the Eastern Kingdoms. He travels near and far just to study the books of great battles, ancient races and alliances, great cities now in ruins. He becomes consumed with a passion of books only surpassed by his feelings for a certain Kaldorei Priestess. The priestess however leaves him heartbroken without ever knowing his true feelings, and he turns to the only passion he has left, and it grows to an obsession. He spends hours upon hours in the libraries of Stormwind, and when the opportunity arises, he volunteers for the position as Master Librarian with the task of maintaining the Guild Roster of the Realm. Hiding in the libraries, Jondalar finds a new interest in the words of the great poets and song writers of Azeroth. He studies poetry and finds a calming sensation in reciting poems and singing songs. Anxious to share his newfound interest with another soul, he enters the city. He cannot go to the Order. What would they think of him, if they new. He couldn't go to the Priestess. She would surely mock him. Where to go? Who to go to? An idea started growing in his mind. What if he disguised himself as a performer and approached strangers, who didn't know him? They would have no reservations towards him. And if he wasn't any good - who really cared about the opinion of strangers? He entered the streets of Stormwind. He had left the robe in the library and was wearing clothes he was not accustomed to. His first audience was a fair human girl, to whom he recited a poem of love and devotion. He felt like he studdered through the whole thing, but when he finished, the girl applauded excitedly, hugged him and gave him two gold coins for his performance. His next customer was also a human female. This time he kneeled to her and looked her passionately into the eyes. Though an act, he kept her eyes fixed on his, a watched as a single tear ran down her cheek from the shear beauty of his words and voice. She also thanked and paid him. Little did she know that her reaction was really payment enough. He performed for many others that night... both women and men., who all paid generously for his services.. and near the end of the evening he discovered that his disguise was no longer a disguise... he had -become- the performer... and he loved it... Shando and Keeper of The Order of Nature's Grasp During his time in the Order of Nature's Grasp, Jondalar served under several Keepers and Commanders. Makiya was early on releaved by Ivellion Moonrain. Along with the Windbourne siblings, Keeper Moonrain and Jondalar lead the Order of Natures Grasp into glory and boosted the ranks to astonishing numbers (mainly female recruits). Among these new recruits were a Priestess and a Rogue, that particularly drew Jondalar’s attention. Both became the (permanent) loves of his life – each in their own way. The mantle of leadership is a heavy one and as time went by the ranks and Keeper Moonrain’s motivation dwindled. The Keeper decided to pass on the responsibility of the Order and passed it to Shando Jondalar and High Priestess Eavya Morninglight. The two of them succeded to once again boost the ranks with fresh recruits. It was a glorious time, but restlessness kept pulling Jondalar towards other purposes. Jondalar and Eavya left the Order in the hands of the huntress Eliinör Elanessë. The Staghelm Prerogative After travelling through the Outlands and Northrend, Jondalar settled down again in Darnassus. He joined forces with the Windbourne siblings once again in the Staghelm Prerogative. Forgotten were the happy days of Stormwind and the proud time in the Order of Nature's Grasp. Jondalar achieved the ear of Fandral Staghelm and obtained a powerful position as Elder on the Circle of Darnassus. As it would later become apparent, it was Staghelm who achieved the ear (and mind) of Jondalar. Jondalar established the Darnassus Examiner as opposition to the “propaganda tabloids of the lesser races” and reaped both respect, recognition, contempt and scorn for his extensive (and usually unsubstantiated) articles. It was an easy time. Staghelm dictated, Jondalar performed. The carefree and untroubled time came to an abrupt end with the betrayal of Fandral Staghelm. In the end Staghelm broke away from even the most faithful of his followers – including Jondalar. At first Jondalar could not believe the accusations, but as more and more irrefutable evidence was presented, he could no longer deny the error of his ways. Hampered by shame he broke away into the Emerald Dream – not knowing if he could ever return. Jondalar has spent many months in the Emerald Dream, contemplating his place in the Realm. In the Dream he was approached by a magnificent beast – unknown, yet familiar; frightening, yet comforting. If asked, he would not be able to describe it as he seemed to have trouble focusing on anything but the voice. Visually, he only remembers a white blur and the sound of hooves as the beast departed. He does however remember clearly the last words it spoke: “Remember to embrace your connection with nature and with Elune and push aside your mortal shortcomings. That is your only path to redemption and balance, young druid. Go home – and restore the balance.” Thus having regained purpose, Jondalar returns once again to the the realm of the awoken. Jondalar is looking to restore balance - both to the Realm in general and to himself. As a druid he needed to go "back to basics" and to accomplish this he first of all needed a stable foundation on which to build his new existence. The Order of Nature's Grasp is the only place he has ever had a feeling of stability and it was the Order who first took in the newly awoken and imbalanced druid and set him straight. When we feel lost - we go home, right? The Present After re-joining the Order of Nature's Grasp, Jondalar flourished in his new-found family. The longer he stayed, the more rooted he became - and gained the trust of both leaders and members. He soon bacome Grand Shando of the Order and when Kaldur Winterwind decided to retire as Keeper, once again the mantle was handed to Jondalar. He now leads the Order of Nature's Grasp alongside Commander Lomenar Nightsinger. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Night Elves Category:Druids Category:Males Category:The Order of Natures Grasp